comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Arrow
Green Arrow is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Green Arrow #2: 28 Jul 2010 Current Issue :Green Arrow #3: 25 Aug 2010 Next Issue :Green Arrow #4: 29 Sep 2010 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Green Arrow/Oliver Queen' - The greatest archer in the world, he uses his abilities to fight crime. Former mayor of Star City. - wikipedia:Green Arrow *'Black Canary/Dinah Lance' - Superheroine with martial arts skills and a sonic cry. Oliver Queen's wife. - wikipedia:Black Canary *'Arsenal/Roy Harper' - Formerly Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick, he is a master at all kinds of ranged weapons. - wikipedia:Speedy (comics) *'Conner Hawke' - Oliver Queen's illegitimate son, raised in a Tibetan monestary. He breifly assumed the mantle of Green Arrow when Oliver Queen was believed dead. *'Speedy/Mia Dearden' - Former runaway and teen prostitute, she is now being trained by Oliver Queen. H.I.V. positive. - wikipedia:Speedy (comics) Allies Enemies Minor Characters *'Lian Harper' - Arsenal/Roy Harper's pre-school-aged daughter Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Green Arrow #3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Green Arrow #2 Past Storylines Green Arrow #72 "Seeing Red" Part 4 of 4 Green Arrow #71 "Seeing Red" Part 3 of 4 Green Arrow #70 "Seeing Red" Part 2 of 4 Green Arrow #69 "Seeing Red" Part 1 of 4 Green Arrow #68 "The Away Game" Part 3 of 3 Green Arrow #67 "The Away Game" Part 2 of 3 Green Arrow #66 "The Away Game" Part 1 of 3 Green Arrow #65 "A Kick To The Front Then A Kick To The Back Then A Good Side-Kick!" Green Arrow #57 Dr. Light battles Connor & Speedy at the Steadman building, and nearly kills Speedy. When Black Lighting and Ollie show up, Light captures and speeds away with Ollie. Light shows Ollie a video transmission of Merlyn--the archer/assassin--on a notebook computer. merlyn triggers a device that blows-up the Steadman building. Green Arrow #54 "Heading Into The Light Part One: His Name Is My Name, Too" - Green Arrow has the help of Black Lightning as he's trying to track down Doctor Light. They have some luck, and track Dr Light to... Dr Light, the former Dr Light Kimiyo Hoshi. Dr Light defeats Kimiyo and takes her powers completely, and when Green Arrow and Black Lightning arrive at the hospital she tries to warn them that it's a trap. Too late, as Killer Frost and Mirror Master arrive. Green Arrow #53 In an effort to find and cure the monstrous Solomon Grundy, Green Arrow teams up with Dr. Chrissie Cavendish, a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who claims to be Grundy's great-great-granddaughter. But Dr. Cavendish doesn't want to cure Grundy--she wants to become like Grundy, and she uses a sample of Grundy's blood to transform herself into a powerful but hideous monster. Green Arrow battles against the transformed Dr. Cavendish, and after subduing her takes her back to S.T.A.R. Labs in hopes of curing her. Green Arrow #52 "Identity Crisis... Again" Green Arrow #51 "Anarky in the USA" - fill-in issue. Green Arrow #50 "All Together Now" - extra-sized anniversary issue. Green Arrow #49 "New Business Part 3: Road Trip" - Roy has apparently just been caught in the explosion of Forest Trust Bank in Star City, but is actually a captive of Drakon. Meanwhile, the Outsiders show up to help Green Arrow discover that Roy wasn't killed after all. In the wreckage of the blast, they find a riddle. Collections Hardcovers *'Green Arrow/Black Canary: The Wedding Album' - Collects GA/BC #1-5 plus the GA/BC Wedding Special. "Green Arrow and Black Canary are ready to exchange vows — but can they make it down the aisle alive?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218415 Trade Paperbacks *'Green Arrow: Quiver' - Collects Green Arrow #1-10. "the original Green Arrow, Oliver Queen, reemerges after years of being assumed dead. But many people, including Black Canary, his ex-lover, Arsenal, his ex-partner, Connor Hawke, his son and temporary successor and Batman, the Darknight Detective, want to know how Green Arrow survived the exploding airplane and where he has been." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563898020 *'Green Arrow: The Sounds of Violence' - Collects Green Arrow #11-15. "This graphic novel puts Oliver Queen and his closest loved ones directly in the madman's bullseye. Plus, the relationship between Ollie and his son/successor Connor Hawke is explored, while Mia -- the young girl whom Green Arrow saved -- flirts with becoming a new 'Speedy.' Also, Ollie rekindles his romance with Dinah Lance, a.k.a. Black Canary!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200451 *'Green Arrow: The Archer's Quest' - Collects Green Arrow #16-21. "The Emerald Archer returns from the dead and sets off on an adventure that tests his courage and brings formerly hidden facets of the Green Arrow legend to light." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200443 *'Green Arrow: Straight Shooter' - Collects Green Arrow #26-31. "When Green Arrow discovers corporate corruption in Star City, he goes after those responsible. The last thing he expects is a fight with a 3-ton ogre! As he delves into this mystery, he also falls into an unexpected romance, with tragic results." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202004 *'Green Arrow: City Walls' - Collects Green Arrow #32, 34-39. "Green Arrow must marshal the most unlikely army of all to save Star City -- and the world -- from a demonic threat. But the consequences may be worse than the problem!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204643 *'Green Arrow: Moving Targets' - Collects Green Arrow #40-50. "Star City's underworld has been taken over by Brick, who, along with the Riddler, wants Green Arrow dead! And Mia Dearden, Green Arrow's new ward, also faces new highs and lows!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209300 *'Green Arrow: Heading Into the Light' - Collects Green Arrow #52, 54-59. "Green Arrow deals with the lingering ramifications of Identity Crisis in this volume, featuring a guest appearance by Zatanna! Plus, Black Lightning joins Green Arrow as the pair track the unpredictable Dr. Light. And will an onslaught of villains mean the end for Star City?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210945 *'Green Arrow: Crawling from the Wreckage' - Collects Green Arrow #60-65. "One year after the events of Infinite Crisis, Oliver Queen finds himself in the unlikely role of Star City's mayor. How did he make the transition from super-hero to politician? One thing's for sure - his arch-enemy, Deathstroke, is aiming for an assassination!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212328 *'Green Arrow: Road to Jericho' - Collects Green Arrow #66-75. "Batman shows up in Star City on the trail of his former sidekick turned villain, the Red Hood, who has targeted Green Arrow's teen female partner, Speedy. Will she be destroyed despite the best efforts of the Dark Knight and Emerald Archer's? Plus, more secrets from One Year Later are revealed!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215084 *'Green Arrow: Year One' - Collects the mini-series. "Oliver Queen has been a faithful member of the Justice League of America and defended Star City with his trusty bow and an arsenal of deadly arrows for years - now thrill to the definitive tale of how he became Green Arrow." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217435 *'Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 1: The Wedding Album' - Collects GA/BC #1-5 plus the GA/BC Wedding Special. "Green Arrow and Black Canary are ready to exchange vows — but can they make it down the aisle alive?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222196 *'Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 2: Family Business' - Collects #6-10. "The League of Assassins has mortally wounded Connor Hawke! Now it’s up to Green Arrow and Black Canary to enlist Batman and Plastic Man to help save the young hero’s life." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220169 *'Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 3: A League of Their Own' - Collects #11-14 & Green Arrow Secret Files #1. "Green Arrow and Black Canary finally discover the whereabouts of Connor Hawke – but can they save him?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222501 *'Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 4: Enemies List' - Collects #15-20. "A new villain gives Oliver Queen reason to reflect on how much his life has changed since he married Dinah Lance — but Black Canary doesn’t have time to contemplate since she’s busy battling Cupid!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401224989 *'Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 5: Big Game' - Collects #21-26. "Green Arrow and Black Canary’s marriage hits a rocky patch when a dangerous new vigilante called Cupid becomes obsessed with Ollie and decides to knock off his former foes." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227090 *'Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 6: Five Stages' - Collects #27-30. "new villainess Cupid teams with Green Arrow to face down Black Canary and – Green Arrow? Then, Cupid’s mysterious and menacing past is revealed as she wreaks a horrible vengeance upon Police Lieutenant Hilton." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228984 - (forthcoming, November 2010) History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Writer: Andrew Kreisberg. Artist: Mike Norton. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0303 GREEN ARROW #48 $2.50 *FEB05 0283 GREEN ARROW #49 $2.50 *MAR05 0408 GREEN ARROW #50 $3.50 *APR05 0336 GREEN ARROW #51 $2.50 *MAY05 0228 GREEN ARROW #52 $2.50 *JUN05 0364 GREEN ARROW #53 $2.50 *JUL05 0229 GREEN ARROW #54 $2.50 *AUG05 0215 GREEN ARROW #55 $2.50 *SEP05 0238 GREEN ARROW #56 $2.50 *OCT05 0248 GREEN ARROW #57 $2.50 Collections *FEB05 0592 GREEN ARROW ARCHERS QUEST HC (STAR20158) $19.95 *AUG05 0535 GREEN ARROW ARCHERS QUEST TP (JUN040398) $14.95 *JUN05 0687 GREEN ARROW BY JACK KIRBY (STAR14476) $5.95 *FEB05 0281 GREEN ARROW CITY WALLS TP $12.99 *JAN05 0624 GREEN ARROW QUIVER HC (STAR15337) $24.95 *FEB05 0589 GREEN ARROW QUIVER TP (STAR18146) $17.95 *MAR05 0719 GREEN ARROW STRAIGHT SHOOTER TP (JAN040239) $12.95 *AUG05 0529 GREEN ARROW THE LONGBOW HUNTERS TP (STAR14239) $14.95 *AUG05 0533 GREEN ARROW THE SOUNDS OF VIOLENCE HC (STAR18981) $19.95 *AUG05 0532 GREEN ARROW THE SOUNDS OF VIOLENCE TP (NOV030227) $12.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Green Arrow #4: 29 Sep 2010 :Green Arrow #5: 27 Oct 2010 :Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 6: Five Stages TP: 17 Nov 2010 :Green Arrow #6: 24 Nov 2010 :Green Arrow #7: 29 Dec 2010 News & Features * 28 Apr 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/Green-Arrow-Krul-Relaunch-Interview-100428.html Krul & Green Arrow: Star City's "Outlaw For the People"] * 12 Feb 2009 - Cupid ♥ Green Arrow * 21 Jan 2009 - Faces of Evil Flashback: Jericho & Merlyn * 18 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/081218-mike-norton-green-arrow.html Mike Norton Reinvents Himself on Green Arrow/Black Canary] * 24 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080724-comiccon-new-green-arrow-writer.html SDCC '08 - New Green Arrow/Black Canary Writer Talks] * 10 Apr 2008 - Word Balloon: Mike Norton (audio) * 05 Oct 2007 - Talking to Cliff Chiang * 24 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=130572 Spoiler Sport: Judd Winick on the GA/BC Wedding Special] * 22 Aug 2007 - Shooting Straight - 1986-2007 * 21 Aug 2007 - Shooting Straight - 1941-1986 * 05 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=119545 Jock on Green Arrow: Year One] * 22 Jun 2007 - Judd Winick: Mayors, Marriage & More * 25 May 2007 - Andy Diggle's Year One with Green Arrow * 30 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10178 Another String to Ollie's Bow: Diggle talks Green Arrow: Year One] * 09 May 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7280 The Green Party: Winick Talks Green Arrow.] Links *DC Comics - The publisher of Green Arrow *Green Arrow Secret Files at DC Comics - The "Secret Files" page for Green Arrow *The Unofficial Green Arrow Compendium - A Green Arrow fan page *Green Arrow Message Board - A place to chat about Green Arrow *Green Arrow - GCD entry *Green Arrow - Wikipedia entry Category:Super-Hero